Ariel Storm
'''Ariel Storm '''is the daughter of Hermes and the head counciler of the Hermes cabin. She is capable of running at supersonic speeds and with that also has control over various types of winds in the atmosphere. Ariel is shown to be very flirtatious and also talkative with people, she is a very friendly person and seems to also be a great asset to her friends. History Ariel storm was born on June 1st to Alexis Storm a kind gardener within the country side of Illinois. Ariel was known to be quite the troublemaker as a child, often spoiling countless vegetables and often ruining crops. By the time Ariel was three, she was known to be extremely fast and was often shown to be harsh with her words. When she was eight she was placed in an all girl school in order to help her focus on her academic imporvement. Sadly, this resulted in the appearance of her fatal flaw. She began to take interest in the dumbest things and this resulted in her complete attraction to any boy she deemed as cute. By the time, she was twelve years old, Ariel began being attacked by Venti and was forced to be saved by a saytrs= that was disguised as the school guidance counciler at her middle school. The guidance counciler had her transported to Camp Half-Blood and the next day she was claimed as a child of Hermes. By the time she was thirdteen, she was claimed as the head counciler of the camp, and has been given the record for the all-time flirt at Camp Half-Blood. Personality Ariel Storm is the demigod daughter of Hermes, although she is shown to have immense powers when it comes to aerokinesis and and seems to excell at other divine abilities of the children of either Poseidon or Zeus, she is just the daughter of Hermes. She is shown to have exceptional skills and even proven to be very powerful to the point of even been a match with children of higher gods, like Athena or Apollo. Fatal Flaw Ariel is shown to be very fast and quick on her feet, even when it comes to strategy, but she often is shown to take interest in the dumbest things, also she has a bit of an over excited mood when it comes to 'cute' boys. Powers Ariel is known to have both attributes that all demigods have, ADHD and Dyslexia. Although she has Dyslexia she is very inexperienced in reading ancient Greek to the point where she sounds stupid when she does read outloud. She holds the amazing powers of winds, known to many as Aerokinesis and Atmokinesis although her powers on this are a result of her supersonice speed. Ariel is also shown to be very coordinated with swordbattle and even capable with a hammer. Its unknown why she has a hammer, but she seems to enjoy using the hammer when it comes to enemies that are too strong. Ariel is also known to have a thing for weapons as she is shown speaking to Mark about his swords or the moment she wonders about Lux's sword. Ariel is a unique child of Hermes being blessed with his speed. Trivia #Ariel is the one child of Hermes to have the gift of speed. #She is shown to be very flirty with cute guys, the one in mention is Lux. #Her mother gave her her name because of the fact that Hermes was known to have an liking to the name Arieal, although its spelled differently. #Her home town is known as Chicago, the windy city, which hass a connection to storms. Her last name. Category:Children of Hermes Category:Character Page